


CaptainDunbar

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a writer, M/M, Mentions of Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, liam likes steve rogers a whole lot, theo is really bad at getting the message across, writer is very bad at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Theo needs to write an essay before midnight so he borrows Liam's laptop. He gets more than enough for the essay and for afterthoughts.or the one where Liam write fanfiction porn.





	CaptainDunbar

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the unbeta'd mess.
> 
> find me @liamslips on tumblr

Theo checked his email one last time before he headed to bed. He saw a notification that a submission is due for one of his classes in about 3 hours. He didn’t know what submission he is supposed to make, so he opened up blackboard to find out, and sure enough, there is an art history paper that is due at midnight. 

He got up and headed towards Liam’s room, he needed his laptop to write the essay. He’s been living with Liam’s family, graciously, for the past few months when Scott decided to let him join the pack. When Liam offered, he refused at first, his pride wouldn’t let him. Well, his pride and he didn’t want to be living under the same roof as Liam, who is just too gorgeous for his own good. The boners he was sure will be sporting will make Liam kick him out, but as of yet, no public boners (thankfully). 

He needed a laptop of his own, he’s saving up, but he needed one right now! 

He knocked on Liam’s door but there was no answer, so he waited and then knocked again and yet again there was no answer. So he listened in and heard faint moaning and rapid heart beats, so he decided he’s leave and see if there was someone else that would let him borrow their laptop for a few hours. He didn’t get far when Liam’s door opened, so he turned around and was blessed by Liam in nothing but boxers and his messy hair standing from every corner. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were red as if he was biting them down to prevent any noise audible to human ears, the tips of his ear were a faint pink. Theo’s mouth watered, oh how he wanted to kiss those lips, how he wanted to make him look like this because of Theo… how he wanted to make him his.

He wanted to look at Liam for hours on end, he’s beautiful; like a sculpture. He wanted to touch every muscle, every groove and every bump. He wanted to run his fingers through that mane of chest hair. He wanted to kiss hi- “Di- did you need something?” his hoarse voice was music to Theo’s ears. It was all kinds of irritated, raspy, and sexy.

“Uh no. That’s okay.” He turned around once again, feeling foolish because he’s here interrupting Liam’s private… time. 

“Theo, you got me to get up from the middle of…that so just tell me.” He stood on the door frame with his hand on his hip and it showed how lean and strong Liam’s body is. 

“I have a paper due in a few hours, waned to see if I could use your laptop.” 

“Yea,” he sighed, and moved back into his room. Theo’s eyes were on the floor, careful not to look too long at Liam’s hips, his low, low boxers holding on for dear life on his hips, swaying at every step. 

As soon as Theo stepped one foot into the room, he smelled Liam’s pheromones. It was overwhelming, and yet Theo wanted to swim in the sweet scent for all of eternity. 

This kid smelled so fucking good. God damn Theo’s heart.

Liam grabbed his laptop off the bed and held it in his arm for a few seconds, eyes searching the screen, fingers exiting out of pages furiously. Theo wondered what he was hiding that got his heart rate to pump so quickly. 

“Here,” he handed the laptop to Theo, and Theo gave him a smirk that said he’s definitely going to search through the history. 

~ 

It is 11:55 PM and Theo just submitted his essay. He didn’t proof read, he didn’t double check his facts, he just wanted to be done. 

He got up to return the laptop to Liam and to thank him for letting him do his work. But he remembered how nervous Liam was before, he remembered his arousal scent and he thought that a vein burst in his heart. 

He sat back down and searched the history, he expected Liam to have used incognito, or at least he thought he erased whatever he was doing before Theo showed up. But, sweet little puppy Liam did not. Theo had a whole lot of pages to look through, a big chunk from a website called archive of our own. He clicked on the last link, a page opened up and Theo guessed it’s a story site, until Theo’s eyes caught the phrase Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes. He looked a bit further down and he chuckled when he read the tags: smut, anal sex, fisting, angst, hurt/comfort, bucky just needs a hug, steve is a good hugger, steve hugs bucky with his dick, soldier porn, steve loves bucky’s ass.

Theo had to get up from his chair and walk around the room. He felt like he unveiled a whole new world. What the fuck is soldier porn?

He sat back down and read the whole thing, heart beating faster with every written scene thinking of how Liam must’ve been feeling while reading the same scene. Could he have been touching himself when Steve and Bucky were getting down? Sure, the story was incredibly well written, and the sex scenes felt very real… But, would Liam touch himself to this? To Captain America getting fucked by a metal finger? 

When Theo finished, he scrolled to the comments, seeing two comments and one was from CaptainDunbar: This was so hot.

~

“Hey Liam,” Theo knocked on the door and saw Liam sprawled out on his stomach, still in only his boxers. The muscles on his back outlined perfectly, his ass looking perfectly plump, his legs looking toned from all the Lacrosse running. 

He placed the laptop on his desk, and took a seat on his chair. “Oh, you’re finished!” he turned over towards Theo, giving him the great view of his chest hair.

“One of us finished something,” Theo said in a low voice. 

“What” he sat up on his bed, his hair looking tamer than before. 

Theo got up and headed towards his room, but before he stepped out he left Liam with a few words. “You’ve been a bad boy, CaptainDunbar.” On his way to his room, Theo felt Liam’s heartbeat spike up and he chuckled. 

 

~ 

Saturday Morning Theo woke up to an empty house, he figured Dr. Geyer is still at the hospital and Liam’s mom has gone out and Liam has practice with Scott. He wanted him to make captain for his senior year and try outs were coming up soon. He should be home soon. 

Theo got the coffee started and got in the shower. His mind wandering to the idea of Liam touching himself once again, and him not able to stop himself from touching himself to the idea. It was too hot to resist. 

Once he got out, he grabbed coffee and headed back up. He wondered if Liam wrote fanfiction… and if he did, would it be dirty like the one he read yesterday? He didn’t want to use Liam’s laptop without his permission, but he was really curious. So he opened up the site on his phone and looked Liam’s username up, he found one story. With tags to rival the one he read previously, he didn’t think Liam could be this dirty! Sweet little Liam! Liam with the blue eyes and the pink cheeks, Liam with the plump lips and the sweetest scents his little werewolf has ever smelled. But he read on.

“Theo!” he dropped his phone on his face when he heard Liam’s voice in his room. He stood there laughing at him and Theo laid there defensively because what else would he do? 

“Yes?” he gritted.

“Scott and Stiles and Kira and Malia and Lydia and Mason and Corey are downstairs. We’re gonna get breakfast. Wanna come?” he was out of breath.

“Yea.”

Liam’s eyes focused on Theo’s phone screen, and Theo watched as Liam’s eyes grew wide. “What’s that?”

Theo played dumb, because he loved when Liam got confused. “What’s what?”

He jumped on the bed and took the phone from Theo, he let it happen to see what Liam would do. He wanted to see him blow up, he wanted to kiss him in frustration like he so desperately wrote that Steve Rogers wanted Bucky Barnes to kiss him. He wanted every single thing that Liam wrote, he wanted all of those things, he wanted Liam to do them all. He didn’t want him to hold back. 

“What the fuck?” he whispered. “How did you get this?”

“How do you know what a butt plug feels like Liam?” Theo is a little shit, he could stop all this, he could pull him close and kiss him silly, he could just tell him he’s messing around with him. But Theo is a bad man.

“What?” Liam’s face grew redder by the minute, he sat in bed next to Theo holding Theo’s phone, like he was wishing he was somewhere else.

“I don’t judge Liam,” Theo got close, breathed the words in Liam’s personal space. “Your fanfiction is hot.” Liam sucked in a breath of air and he let it out slowly, like he was controlling his wolf. “Don’t you wish that you have someone to do this to? Someone who would do what you write about to you?” Theo’s fingers lingered on Liam’s thigh, and his lips hovered over Liam’s ear. “If you ever need to experiment, I won’t say no.” Before getting up, he gave Liam’s ear a small kiss. A move so small, yet it caused a spike in Liam’s breathing pattern. 

He walked out of the room casually and headed down the stairs to be greeted by his new pack. 

“Liam, come on let’s get breakfast!” he yelled after the flustered boy in his room. He heard him get up and shower, and two minutes later he was making his way down the stairs. He couldn’t look at Theo, every time he did accidentally his cheeks would tint pink. If Theo wasn’t totally in love with him, he would feel bad. But Liam looks hot when he was flushed. He might do a little more to see that look on him more often. 

The group shuffled out of the house and divided themselves in their cars. Others were expecting Liam to ride with Theo in his truck, and when he made his way to Malia’s car she asked “Are you two fighting?” Liam looked at Theo briefly, and then looked down and shook his head. “Well good then. Go with him because there’s no room for you here, puppy.”

Theo chuckled when he heard Liam say “Stop calling me that,” under his breath.

On the way to the restaurant, Theo realized that he’d been acting like an asshole. If he wanted to say something to Liam, it should be in private, and he shouldn’t do anything in front of their group. Liam might not want that.

“I’m sorry about before. That was private stuff and I shouldn’t have looked through it.” 

For a minute, there was silence. And Theo decided, if Liam doesn’t want to comment on it and act like nothing happened, then it’s up to him. He won’t force him to do anything. Personally, Theo thought that this is his way of dropping hints that he wanted to be together. The biggest hint being when he told him he could be his experiment. But the ball is in Liam’s court. He needed to wait. 

“How much did you see?” Theo heard a small voice.

“How much is there?” he wanted to burst. How much more is sweet little wolf hiding? 

“How much did you see?” 

“The last one you read and the one you wrote.” Theo felt the anxiety lessen over Liam. “What are you hiding?” he attempted a smirk, a thing he’s been told that he was good at but he didn’t think he did it well. 

“Nothing!” 

“I won’t push anymore. Just know that my offer still stands.”

~

Theo kept the promise that he made to himself, he didn’t provoke Liam, he didn’t look at him in any way other than friendly and they got the breakfast over with and now they’re on their way home. 

Once the boys were home, they went up to their rooms. Liam grabbing Theo into his room and locking the door. “What is going on?” he knew what was about to happen and he was all for it. 

“Don’t you fucking dare act like you don’t know!” Wait. What? “You’ve been looking at me with those eyes all fucking morning. Smirking and smiling, touching your hair, running your hand down your chest when you knew I would be looking.” He backed Theo against the wall, not that Theo minded. But Liam was throwing accusations at him and he didn’t appreciate it. “What do you want? Do you want us to fuck? Do you want me to fuck you like the scenes I write?” 

“Fuck me like you’re Steve Rogers and I’m Bucky Barnes,” Theo managed to say.

He didn’t expect the kiss that Liam landed on his lips. He finally felt the plump lips, and he was definitely impressed.


End file.
